


Just You Wait

by brecsfiction



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Difference, Complete, Consent, Creampie, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Master/Servant, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brecsfiction/pseuds/brecsfiction
Summary: A story of a female master to Sebastian. A reader insert with a lot of explicit parts.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

I was in my mansion walking around when I bumped into someone, it was Sebastian while he was cleaning the house from top to bottom.

"Sebastian, have you finished cleaning yet?" I asked.

"No I have not, I just need to finish the hallway and then I will be heading up to your room," he said smiling

"No, please just finish here I would appreciate you not cleaning my room," I said in my most regal tone.

"Alright m'lady," he said smirking.

Recently I have been telling Sebastian to keep out of my room because I am a lady who needs my privacy. I headed up to my room and cleaned, it was more of a  
challenge than I expected but I got it done! Once everything was done I called for Sebastian to make me some tea and scones because I became hungry. He made me some food and I ate it, then asked him to come to help me clean my room.

He teased, "I thought that you already cleaned your room?"

"No, I tried but wasn't able to make the bed."

He laughed at me "are you showing weakness in front of me?"

"NO, I am most certainly not!" I barked.

"Alright I'll help," he chuckled. We walked up to my room and he opened the door for me and walked in. "Your bed looks made to me." I was quiet. "What's wrong m'lady?"

Whenever he says m'lady it sends chills up my spine. I did not respond and Sebastian felt my forehead, "m'lady you are running a fever!"

"N-no I don't have a fever..." he told me I did and said that I should get into bed. Sebastian used to help me dress and undress in the mornings, but this time when he moved to help me change, I could not let him.

"M'lady, what is the matter?"

"I told you earlier, I'm a lady and you can not dress me any longer!"

He smirked, "ok I will not dress you any longer, but I do believe that you can not be alone due to your sickness..."

I looked at him, "could you send Mey-Rin in?"

"I'm sorry m'lady but I can not." I asked him why that was, he said "because I sent them all out on chores for the day to keep them from bothering you." So I'm alone in the house with Sebastian... and he won't leave...

"Well, you're not allowed to see me in the state of undress."

"But I have seen you that way bef-"

"NO!" I yelled.

"M'lady, you seem to be getting worse," he worried as chills shot up my spine. I can't let him see me without clothing anymore... "how about this, you change and I will face the wall until you are done?"

"That will do," I mimbled.

He turned around and I started to change. I was nervous about taking off my undergarments because Sebastian was standing less than 5 feet away from me.  
"Are you done m'lady?" he asked

"N-not y-yet" I stammered. I took off my undergarments standing there exposed. I became very self-conscious and quickly put on my sleepwear, "I'm done, Sebastian."

He turned around and looked at me. I blushed because I was wearing boxers and a shirt.

"Alright m'lady," (chills) "let me put you in bed," he said as he picked me up bridal style and placed me in my bed. At this point my legs were jelly and I could not think of anything but his warmth holing me. My train of thought was broken when he said "I will go make you some soup to help." He started to exit my room.

"NO!" I yelled, almost immediately regretting it. "Please stay".

He looked at me and said, "I must do something to lower your fever," then left. When Sebastian came back, he brought soup and some medicine, and he felt my forehead. "M'lady, your fever has gone down," he said in shock.

I looked at him staring down at me and I had the urge to hug him, but I fought down the urge. We were silent for a minute staring back at each other until he broke the silence. "Tell me the truth, are you really sick? Or is it something else?" He could see right through me but still managed to keep up his facade.

"M'lady please tell me what's plaguing your mind," he smirked. God, I hate it when he does that!

"Umm i-it's nothing" I stammered.

Sebastian put his hands on either side of my head and leaned in close to my face.

"You seem flustered, if there's anything I can do to ease this problem m'lady?"

Normally when he calls me m'lady I get the chills but this time I couldn't even function. I could feel his warm breath on my face and his beautiful red eyes with gold flecks staring down at me with such intensity. "You know I'm not human, right?" he said with a chuckle.

"W-what does that have to do with a-anything?!" I managed to breathe out.

"I can see it in your eyes but I can't do anything unless you tell me to."

At this point, I wasn't breathing and I started to tear up "I-I..."

He got up off me and said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," his face had lost its smirk, he looked like he was a disgrace, "I'll take my leave."

He left my room and I started to breathe again, what am I thinking?! I got dressed and headed downstairs wanting to sneak out for some fresh air on the grounds. But as I snuck out the back door, I was caught by Bard and Finni, my cook and grounds keep.

"Hello ma'am," said Finni.

"Are you ok? You looked flushed" said Bard.

"Y-yeah I'm fine! I just need some air" I almost yelled.

Finni said, "I just cleaned up the area around the roses if you would like to visit there."

"T-thank you Finni," I said and ran off.

When I got to the roses, I saw that they were a beautiful red, I sat down in the grass and listened to the birds. I believe that I had fallen asleep because I was awoken by a voice...

"Are you ok?"

I opened my eyes to find Meyrin standing over me with a worried look.

"Oh, I'm fine Mei. I just came out to look at the roses and must have fallen asleep," I said refreshed from my nap. I looked around and realized that it was noon and that I wasn't where I last remember. I was near a stream west of the mansion. Meirin stood up and called over to someone, "it's ok I found the mistress."

Bard and Finni ran over and knelt down next to me.

"Are you ok ma'am?" asked Bard

"Yes, I'm quite fine, although I do not recall how I got here..." I said sleepily.

"Let me help you back to the mansion m'lady," said Finni.

I was picked up bridal style again for the second time today. As I was being carried back to the mansion, I looked up at Finni and realized that he was only a few years older than me... seventeen at the oldest. When we got to the mansion, Finni brought me to my room. Meirin followed, claiming that it was improper for Finni and me to be in the lady's room alone. I thought that this was quite funny.

"Bard is making you some food as we speak ma'am," said Meirin.

"Thank you," I smiled as I was placed in my bed.

"If you need anything else let us know ma'am," said Finni.

They walked out of my room closing the door behind them. I let out a large sigh. Why was near the stream? I thought I was by the roses... peculiar. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I yelled so whoever was at the door could hear.

It was Tanaka in his real form.

"How are you ma'am?" he asked walking up to my bedside.

"I'm fine... I just fell asleep."

"Well I brought you up your dinner," said Tanaka placing my in-bed tray of food on my lap.

I said thank you and he walked out. I sat by myself for an hour thinking about how I got to the stream, but the door opened breaking my concentration, it was Sebastian. I jumped out of bed at the sight of him. But He didn't look at me, just down at his feet.

"Sebastian?" He didn't respond, "Sebastian look at me," I pleaded.

"I may not ma'am." He called me ma'am... not m'lady... Why? What did I do? I sunk to my knees on the ground. But he didn't even look at me.

"Sebastian... I order you... look at me" I stammered. He looked at me, but only briefly. "I ordered you, do as I told!" I shouted. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "SEBASTIAN!!!" I screamed as loud as I could, "LOOK AT ME FOR GOD SAKES WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!!!"

He flinched from my sudden outburst but looked at me. At this point I couldn't hold myself together and I started crying my eyes out, but Sebastian just looked at me, he didn't do anything. "I order you to put me in bed" I whispered still crying.

Sebastian picked me up and placed me on my bed then tried to step back. But before he could, I grabbed his arm pulling him on top of me. He looked shocked and slightly pleased, but it seemed like he remembered something and pulled away from me.

"S-Sebastian.." I stammered through my tears, "why are acting like this?" He turned away from me facing the door.

"I have been brought here to do your bidding and to take care of you... that's all" he said sounding like he had been holding his breath. I didn't know how to respond to him... I just want things to go back to the way they were when he played with my emotions and poked fun at me every time I messed up... that - that was the Sebastian I wanted around. He was the Sebastian I respected and loved.

"I just want you back" I whispered.

"I can not do anything without an order."

Was he trying to tell me something? I wonder... "I order you to be like you were... to forget whatever made you so docile." Before I could do anything he was on top of me staring down at me, just like he was this morning- flirty and really- attractive.

"I need an order... m'lady" he whispered into my ear.

What did I want him to do?! No- I know exactly what I want him to do but how awkward is it to say so... "I order you to- to- ... I order you t-to." I could barely speak.

"If you want me to do something you'll have to say exactly what you want me to do... in detail." He knew just how to get to me but I couldn't say anything because I could feel his warmth on top of me... I could feel his chest pressed against me. 

"I order you to t-touch m-me" I breathed.

Just then he smashed his lips onto mine. I could feel our lips connected, his breath smelled like strawberries, my favorite snack... he reached his hand down and traced his fingers up the side of my torso then grabbed my breast. I gasped and he snuck his tongue into my mouth, it swirled around inside of my mouth. T-this was too much too fast... but it was perfect at the same time

Sebastian pulled away from me slightly, "what is your order m'lady?"

"I order you- I order you to c-continue..." I stammered.

He smirked and continued to kiss me for what seemed like a few seconds then got off my bed and bowed at me.

"S-sebastian..."

"It would be unbecoming for m'lady to be caught doing something like that with the butler."

"B-but" I sat up in the bed.

Sebastian walked closer to me and started playing with my hair. "M'lady, would it be acceptable for me to send the staff on a day-long vacation starting tonight?"

I realized what he was saying and how he implied it... "yes that would be acceptable," I said in a very fake, regal tone, for which I only used in 'important' matters.

"I shall let them know immediately... m'lady," he said kissing my hand then leaving my room.

I could barely breathe from what had just occurred, then I realized that... I was going to be alone with Sebastian in the mansion for the night! I decided to get ready for any situation... I collected some things from my dresser and proceed to the bathroom.

I was so excited for tonight even though I know I shouldn't have been. I just couldn't help myself... he had those beautiful eyes and the way he smirked sent me crazy. 

There was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me ma'am it is Meirin... I was wondering if I could help you in any way?"

"Alright, Mei, come in," I said.

The door opened and Mei walked in and closed it behind her.

"If you do not mind me asking, what is the special occasion, ma'am?"

"Mei you know that when it's just you and me there's no need to be so formal... "

"Yes, I'm sorry" she stammered.

"Good now the reason I am getting ready is... I have a date tonight." I only half lied.

"Ohh I'm so excited for you!" she squealed.

"Thank you... now could you please help me get ready?"

"Of course my lady, what is the dress attire?"

"Casual, it is an informal meeting..."

"Alright then let's begin!"

Meirin helped me get ready for almost two hours, shaving and doing my hair up. I was dressed casually, and my hair was done simply, but I felt really pretty and confident.

"Thank you, Mei, for helping me get ready," I said looking at my reflection.

"You're welcome (Y/n), you look quite beautiful!" she awed.

"I think it is almost time for you to head off to your trip." I left and headed up to my room where I tidied up my room to an acceptable standard. I watched through my window as Finni, Bard, Mei, and Tanaka left with their bags in hand. They all came from such different places but seem to be great friends and it's nice. Sometimes I wish I had great friends as they do...

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"M'lady they have left, I would like to clean the house quickly before getting dinner ready, is that acceptable?" asked Sebastian in his usual manner.

"Yes, what will be on the menu tonight?"

"Do you have any requests"

"Please make a paste of some sort with cheese bread."

"Of course, I will have that right up," he said with a bow.

"Actually I would like to eat outside by the pond."

"I will set that up for you m'lady," he answered before stepping out.

I sat by myself again, alone and thinking still about Sebastian. And how I longed for his company. He was truly the only one who stuck by my side at all times... granted he is bound by contract to do so, but he does it in a way that feels genuine. I must have fallen asleep again because the sky was getting dark. Sebastian gently shook me to wake me up.

"M'lady diner is ready," he said smirking.

"What are you laughing at?!" I demanded.

"You m'lady! You have now fallen asleep twice today and dinner was just put on the table!" he laughed.

"S-shut your mouth!" I blushed.

"M'lady you are cute when you blush," he said while playing with my hair. I looked at him but I wasn't able to form words... "If you're ready i can walk you to dinner..."

I nodded and we walked to the set table. Sebastian pulled out the chair for me and I sat down and ate. I love his cooking it always smells and tastes amazing...

"How is it m'lady?" he asked from behind me.

"It's amazing thank you." After I finished my food Sebastian and I walked around the grounds. "So where did everyone go for vacation?"

"They went to the spa 6 miles to the east from here," he stated.

"Sounds nice." We finished the walk and headed inside the mansion when the sun started going down. "I am going to my room for a while."

"Alright, I'm going to clean the dishes then I will come up and check on you," he said with a wink.

I couldn't say anything to his response so I just ran up to my room as fast as I could and closed the door."I should probably change," I said to myself as I started changing into something more comfortable. I sat in my room for a while then there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in," I managed to stutter out.

The door opened and Sebastian came in with a huge smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking for?" I asked.

"This-" Before I could even get a thought out I was in Sebastian's arms, he smelled so nice, I had my head against his chest and his strong arms wrapped around me, I felt so warm and safe. "M'lady what are my orders?" he said looking down at me.

"Do as you please."

I felt his warmth slip away for a brief second before I was swept off my feet and carried to my bed. Sebastian laid me down and straddled my waist, leaning over my body. He looked down at me and slowly leaned in toward my face, we locked lips. I could feel his warm body around mine.

"I love this side of you," he said as I caught my breath.

"D-don't say things like that," I blushed.

"Why not? It's the truth... and I'm not allowed to lie to my master," but before I could respond his lips were on mine again.

I was blushing so hard that I thought I might set a fire. We kissed for what felt like no time at all. It felt as if time had stopped and it was just the two of us here and now.

"I don't know if I can contain myself much longer" I could feel his body becoming restless.

"I- I can't either," I said though she small breaks between kisses. I could feel Sebastian smirking against my lips, his warm breath traveled down my neck until he reached my collarbone. I grabbed Sebastian's hair and started tugging gently, a small moan escaped and I knew that he liked it so I tugged harder. In response to the tugging, he started licking my neck before sucking down.

"Mmmm," a moan escaped my lips which only caused Sebastian to continue. "Y-you better not leave a hickey on my neck!" I tried to sound more formal than I could.

"Little late for that m'lady," he raised his head and looked me square in the face, "I have left my mark on you."

"You mean your second one," I laughed pointing to the symbol on my eye that was placed there when our contract was made.

He brought his face impossibly closer to mine and whispered, "yes, but this one is a mark of my love." I stopped breathing when he said that in such a sexual tone.

"L-love?" I stammered out through all my emotions.

"Yes. And I will prove it to you tonight."

Sebastian put his hands on the sides of my face and started to trail his fingers down my torso, I felt his fingers tug on the bottom of my shirt. He looked up at me and I gave him a nod. He slowly pulled my shirt up over my chest then my head. I could feel his eyes burning my body with his stare. "S-stop staring at me," I said looking over my shoulder.

"There is no way that I could do that, you are just too beautiful to be able to," he said before he started kissing my stomach.

Sebastian was looking at me the whole time he was touching me, it drove me crazy. He moved further up my stomach and started kissing an inch down from my bra. His fingers traced up and down my sides sending chills through my body. I tried to hold back a moan by biting my lip but it came out as a small and pathetic sound.

"Has no one ever touched you this way m'lady?" He smiled and started tracing the straps of my bra before pulling them down over my shoulders. He started playing with the clasp on my bra between my breasts before unhooking it and throwing it across the room. Automatically my hands went to cover my chest trying to stop my body from being exposed.

"Do you want me to stop?" asked Sebastian in a very sad voice.

I shook my head. Sebastian took my hands and placed them above my head leaving my breasts completely exposed to his eyes. He lowered his head down to my nipple and started sucking on the bud, his hand went to my other breast and started kneading it. Another moan escaped my lips and I could feel Sebastian's smirk as he sucked. He started using his teeth on my bud, grinding my flesh between his teeth. It didn't hurt enough to bring severe pain, but it brought enough to feel really good. I started tugging his hair again and he pulled back releasing my breast with a popping sound before going to the other one. This pattern continued then he started playing with the hem of my shorts pulling them off my legs and throwing them on the ground.

I gasped when I realized how far we had gotten

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" he asked in a sincere tone looking up at me with his beautiful red eyes

"Yes, but please be gentle... this is my first time," I said blushing.

"I will- I promise, I will treat you like the beauty you are," he smiled and kissed me on the lips one more time before lowering his head slowly down my body. He left a trail of kisses down my torso as he went for his prize. He placed his hands on my inner thighs and spread my legs apart revealing my womanhood. Sebastian looked up at me again as if he was unsure if I was really ok with proceeding. I nodded closing my eyes as his fingers touched my folds separating my last layer of self-confidence. I could feel his desire to move along with his plans, and all I could do was sit there and hold my breath. Sebastian started rubbing my clit with his fingers back and forth, slowly at first then faster and faster. I could feel the nerves bundling up in my stomach as the intensity grew. He pulled his fingers away and started nibbling on my bud the sensation was amazing.

"You're already so wet," he said looking up at me.

"I-I can't help it!" I let out a small moan as he continued nibbling.

"If you think this feels good... just you wait beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second part to Sebastian and reader's fun

I couldn't believe what was going on... Sebastian, the man I have had feelings for, is really touching me! And not in an "it's my job" way... sexually! And wow, it was amazing.

I moaned, I couldn't hold it in. Sebastian looked up at me and smirked.

"If you think this feels good... just you wait beautiful." What?! "I'm going to make you feel such pleasure, the kind you couldn't find in your wildest dreams."

"What d-do you mean?"

"Just relax." How can I relax when his gorgeous red eyes are staring up at me?! Sebastian lifted my hips higher. I felt so exposed. He continued nibbling at my clit, rolling his tongue around making an intense pleasure build up in my stomach.

As I lay here feeling nothing but bliss, the intensity increased when he slid a finger inside me. He started slowly moving his middle finger in and out.

"You're so warm," Sebastian growled in a low, throaty voice. Holy shit! He slipped another finger in and started scissoring them inside me.

"Mmmmm S-Sebastian. It f-feels s-so good!" I said through moans of pleasure.

"I love hearing you moan..." He said as he added a third and increased the speed of his fingers slowing starting to pound into my body.

"S-stop t-teasing m-me! Ahhh! I-I'm g-gonna-" All of a sudden Sebastian stopped. "N-no m-make me feel g-good!"

"But you told me to stop teasing you..." Sebastian said with an evil grin on his face. He sat up and leaned against my bedpost. "If you tell me to stop that's what I must do. M'lady..."

"Sebastian!" I wined, sitting up. I decided it was my turn to tease him.

Staring him in the eyes while groping my breasts, I wanted to make him want me more. So, I slowly lowered my hand down to my womanhood and played with my body. Biting my lip I started moaning as my fingers went inside me. I need him to make me feel that again. Make him want me, and I can get that feeling again!

I lay down and spread my legs so he could see everything. Moaning and rolling my hips, dragging my fingers in, and out of myself. My pace sped up as I could feel a knot building in my stomach.

"Fuck!" I came. My juices dripping out of my body and all over my fingers.

Sebastian's eyes were filled with lust, but he held back, sitting where he was. He was definitely turned on. His cock was pushing against his pants, clearly visible.  
I knelt, so he could watch as my body dripped. I took my fingers, the ones previously inside of me, and started licking them. The taste was weird but I would do anything to make Sebastian snap. I wanted him. No. I needed him. Anything I could do to make him break.

I licked my lips and crawled towards him.

"Do you need a little help there?" I started palming his erection through his pants. I had no idea where this newfound confidence came from, but it seemed to work.

He bit his lip holding back a moan. My turn to tease him. I found where his zipper was and higher. I leaned down and used my teeth to pull it down while looking Sebastian in the eyes. I pulled his cock free from its remaining restraint, his boxers. His cock shot up.

He's huge! I ran my finger from the base of his cock up and rolled my finger around his tip.

"Mmmm," Sebastian moaned as I started to pump his cock very, very slowly. His hips bucked up, and that's when I knew he wanted me.

I continued pumping him but I climbed up and started nibbling on Sebastian's ear. He moaned again and his cock started dripping pre-cum.

"I can't hold back anymore!" Sebastian wined as he grabbed my waist, pulling my body closer to his. "This might hurt."

Before I could say anything I felt him shove himself into me. There was so much pain! Sebastian started kissing my neck letting me get adjusted to him.

"Ok," I said in a really small voice.

"I'm almost in all the way, just a bit more." He's not in all the way?! Sebastian pulled my hips down more and I landed fully on his lap. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out.

"Please don't cry... it will feel good in a minute. I promise." I didn't realize I was crying... I sat there on his lap adjusting to his full size. Which must have been at the very, very least 9 inches.

He was getting antsy. I could tell because he was throbbing inside of me.

"Go ahead..." I breathed.

"It will hurt at first m'lady..."

"It's ok."

Sebastian laid me down so I was on my back. Then he started moving. Slowly at first.

It hurt so much... my body was in pure agony. I couldn't help but cry. Eventually, the pain subsided a little and I nodded. Sebastian started thrusting at a faster pace.

I could feel each vein on his cock as he pushed and pulled out of me. I focused on his warmth, how his hands and lips gently caressed me. As I did so, the pain subsided and I started to enjoy this newfound experience.

Sensing this, Sebastian let out a breath he was so clearly holding. "You feel so good..." Sebastian said in his deep voice.

"Mmmmm S-Sebastian!" I wine, finally allowing myself to vocalize this new pleasure. I was in a state of bliss I had never felt before. My mind was going blank with each motion thrust of his hips. I tried moving my hips to meet his thrusts, but he just gripped my hips and held me still. My head was going fuzzy, "I-I'm gonna-"

"Let go whenever you want m'lady," he breathily moaned into my ear.

"Ahhhh!!! Sebastian!" My back started arching in his tight hold, and I could feel my insides beginning to pulse around him.

"M'lady you're squeezing me, so tight!"

Spots filled my vision as something that had been tightening in my core snapped, "Sebastian!" 

"That's a good," he cooed as his thrusts became sloppy. His rhythm more forceful, sending me over the edge again. Then I felt his cum filling my body.

"S-Sebastian," I cried out, clutching onto his warmth.

"Shhhh" He slowly pulled out of me. I felt empty as soon as he did. Like I was missing a part of me. "You did so well. Now go to sleep."

"Mmmm"

"Sleep well, m'lady. Thank you for letting me pleasure you." 

His fingers gently caressed my face and hair, until I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
